Realidades alternas
by NORA29
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 6x15. No lo leas sin antes ver el capi  solo lo digo por todo eso de los spoilers  Algo que se me ocurrio al ver el spoiler que dieron la semana pasada, y finalizándolo luego de ver el capi.
1. Chapter 1

Realidades alternas

Personaje: JENSEN o DEAN (nose, nose!)

Capítulo UNO de DOS

Apto todo público

Nada me pertenece, acciones legales abstenerse (no money!)

Nota: Una locura más, no se nota en mi historial. Este fic se me ocurrió con el video avance que dieron del capi que acaban de trasnmitir.

A todos, gracias por pasarse y ser fan de Supernatural. Gracias a ustedes logramos que nos sigan dando espectaculares capítulos (es mi humilde opinión) y una posible séptima temporada.!

La situación era insólita… más que insólita, era inverosímil. En un momento estaban huyendo de un estúpido Arcángel y en un plis plas se encontraban en un set de televisión. Recuerda los anteriores viajes a los que fue sometido sin su expreso consentimiento y ninguno se parecía a este. Siempre seguía siendo Dean Winchester, cazador de profesión, uno de los delincuentes más buscados por el F.B.I.

Pero aquí ya no era nada de eso… estaban en un mundo "alternativo" donde la persona con igual aspecto que él se llamaba Jensen Ackles, y Sam, que esta vez también obtuvo su billete, poseía como él otro nombre (Jared Pada-algo; Dios que ni el nombre que le dieron a su hermano recuerda)

La cosa era que tratando de averiguar como cuernos volver a su mundo y que ese estúpido Rafael de pacotilla no diera con ellos en le proceso, descubrieron muchas cosas que hacían crecer sus ganas de desaparecer de ese universo o él mismo se ponía luces de neón para que el idiota alado diera con él.

Resulta que Jared (que era algo así como su mejor amigo desde que iniciaron la "serie") se había casado hace poco más de un año con una muchacha, esto no le hubiera parecido nada raro si "esa" no tuviera todo el aspecto de la que fue su peor pesadilla y por la que tuvo muchos dolores de cabeza al ver la confianza que Sam depositó en ella. Para colmos de males, si no querían que los tomen por locos debían actuar como si verdaderamente fueran Jensen y Jared.

Entendía que estos tipos se presten para hacer un show, pero lo que no entendían era como sus vidas eran reflejadas en ese show como mero entretenimiento. _¿Que no eran suficientes con los libros?_ Si pudiera dar con Chuck en esos momentos lo despellejaría vivo.

Otra de las cosas que le dolió fue ver que su nena también era parte del decorado. Contó un total de cinco vehículos iguales. Uno que sería el principal, dos chocados y otros dos en buen estado pero no podía saber si funcionarían.

Esto era una completa pesadilla que no tenía fin.

Sentía que le zarandeaban continuamente el hombro, debe haberse quedado sumido pensando sobre este asunto. Tenían que encontrar la forma de volver.

El sonido de una voz termino por despejar su mente de ese embrollo mental, lo llamaba como queriéndolo despertar, le repetía con voz suave y calmada que se tranquilice, que solo era un mal sueño, que no se preocupara.

_¿Qué no me preocupara?_ Se oyó decir, comenzando a indignarse.

Y parece que esa frase fue dicha en voz alta porque de repente otro cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo y un par de manos tocando su cara. Abrió los ojos (que no sabía que los tenía cerrados) y lo que vio, el rostro que vio era el de una bella chica, que seguía diciéndoles cosas.

_¿Qué?_ Fue la única palabra que pudo murmurar.

_Que solo fue un mal sueño, Jen. Lo que sea, ya acabo. Vuélvete a dormir que aún es temprano para que te levantes._

_¿Jen?_ Se repitió alarmado, mientras se levantaba velozmente para buscar algún interruptor de luz y para cuando logró dar en la tecla se encontró en una inmensa casa, muy similar a la que tenía Jared en su ¿sueño? _…porque era un sueño ¿NO?_


	2. Chapter 2

Realidades alternas

Personaje: JENSEN o DEAN (nose, nose!)

Capítulo DOS de DOS

Apto todo público

Nada me pertenece, acciones legales abstenerse (no money!)

Nota: Una locura más, no se nota en mi historial. Este fic se me ocurrió con el video avance que dieron del capi que acaban de trasnmitir.

A todos, gracias por pasarse y ser fan de Supernatural. Gracias a ustedes logramos que nos sigan dando espectaculares capítulos (es mi humilde opinión) y una posible séptima temporada.!

De alguna forma pudo hacer que esa chica le deje de hacer preguntas y que siguiera durmiendo un poco más. Emprendió el camino fuera de esa habitación. Lo primero era ponerse en contacto con Sam.

Si por lo menos a él lo hubieran emparejado con alguna cara conocida como Pam o incluso Bela, pero no, ¿y si esta chica fue alguna extra? No, la recordaría. Un rostro como ese no se le olvidaría jamás. _¡Además que clase de nombre es DAN!_ Lo dicho, los ángeles son unos cabrones.

_¡Por fin un teléfono!_ Exclamo, ya se había recorrido dos habitaciones cuando dio con lo que vendría a ser un estudio y sobre la mesa se encontraba el que sería su celular. Automáticamente lo tomo yendo a la "S" creyendo encontrar a su hermano. Pero cayó en la cuenta, cuando no lo encontró que debería buscarlo por el otro nombre.

_¿Cuál era…?_ …luego de meditar un poco y revisar la lista de contactos lo recordó.

Al segundo tono respondió

_¿Eres Sam o Jared?_ Fue el saludo

_¿Dean…? ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_Eso quisiera saber yo, desperté con una bella mujer… ¿no nos topamos con un genio últimamente, no Sammy? El caso es que estoy… ni sé donde estoy, al parecer esos ángeles no nos devolvieron a nuestro mundo. Y estoy, supongo en la casa de "Jensen" que no se donde es que está ubicada…_

_Hey Dean, tranquilo. Te rastreo por el GPS y voy para allá._

_Sólo date prisa._

Cortando la comunicación, solo le restaba esperar que su hermano llegue a donde sea que se encuentre él en estos momentos.

Para matar el tiempo se dedicó a recorrer la casa, inspeccionar los rincones y ver cual de los dos era el chico más frívolo.

Cuando Sam llegó, Dean se abalanzó sobre él para mostrarle las barbaridades del sujeto que lo personificaba.

_Tío, tienes que ver la de cosas raras que tiene este tipo, si lo del trailer te parecía raro espera a ver lo demás._ Sam se dejó arrastrar, observando la majestuosa sala, más extravagante que la que tenía Jared, que no era poco. Si eso que le iría a mostrar Dean lo superaba, no quería imaginárselo.

Llegaron a otra sala, doblemente mayor a la primera, y allí descansaban enormes cantidades de objetos personales. Había sido que la carrera de Jensen era más extensa que la de Jared y el primero atesoraba recuerdos de todos los trabajos por los que había pasado. Desde fotos modelando, pasando por programas televisivos al estilo de novelas, películas, series, incluso ha puesto la voz para dibujos animados. El tipo era una máquina de hacer cosas.

El lugar estaba lleno de estanterías donde había estatuillas conseguidas, copias de los programas que protagonizó, en las paredes póster de todo aquello y más. Juguetes representativos de ellos dos… hasta del Impala.

_¿Y que te parece? Este tipo si que tiene la vida solucionada _- dice Dean rompiendo el silencio.

_No entiendo, nos habían devuelto… ¿Porqué seguimos aquí?_

_No lo sé, ninguna cosa se me viene a la cabeza que nos dé una explicación razonable al porqué permanecemos aquí. Te juro Sam, que pediré una orden de restricción contra criaturas celestiales._

Mientras Sam seguía embelesado viendo las cosas personales de Jensen, Dean se quedó viendo una foto de su otro él y esa chica.

Levantando la fotografía para que la viera, le comenta:

_Sabias que Jensen hizo una película con esta chica, resulta que también es actriz. Tienes que ver como se disfrazó para ese papel, ven lo tengo aquí, justamente le estaba echando un vistazo._

Conduce a Sam hasta la computadora que estaba prendida y le da al play, luego de una breve escena donde conversaba Tish con un cliente del local aparecía él, vestido de la forma más extravagante posible.

_¿Ese eres tu?_ Pregunto Sam tratando de contenerse. Y dándole una mejor observación, no le parecía un mal look, es más le quedaba. Raro, pero le quedaba.

Dean mosqueado apagó el programa.

_¿Pero a que es más mona mi chica que tu chica?_ Dijo tratando de llevar las cosas a su favor.

_Dean, no empieces. Tenemos que hallar la forma de volver definitivamente. A no ser que en verdad te quieras quedar en este sitio._

_No lo sé Sam, tenemos que averiguar si Raphael desistió en verdad de darnos caza. Y luego, no sé._

En su fuero interno la idea de quedarse definitivamente en ese mundo, no le resultaba del todo mala. Tenia una grandiosa posición económica, una bella chica, Sam también. Incluso nada sobrenatural ocurría en este mundo.

_¿Por qué no?_

La entrada de Dan al escritorio corto de alguna manera el ensombrecido clima que parecía caer sobre ambos. Venía con dos tazas de café.

_¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Oh Jay que sorpresa! ¿Pasó algo?_ – dijo todo de corrido, preocupándose por la presencia de Jared en la casa.

Dean fue el que se adelanto a responder, acercándose a ella. Pero antes de que diga nada ella se fundió con él dándole un fogoso beso de buenos días… que Dean no dudo en responder.

_¡Guau Jen veo que amanecimos de buen ánimo!_ Dijo exultante la pelirroja.

Mientras la chica hablaba, Sam no daba crédito a lo visto y Dean trataba de reponerse.

_No te alarmes Danny, es solo que sabes… lo que pasó con Misha me toco de alguna forma y quería recomponer el trato que tenía con Jared. Tú sabes… eso de que no nos hablábamos y eso…_

_No me gustaría tener algún asunto pendiente,_ finaliza Dean rogando que con esa vaga información se contente.

_Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos, Jared no sabía que estabas aquí, pero si gustas un café enseguida te lo traigo. Me alegra mucho que vuelvan a estar juntos_, dice muy emocionada al tiempo que le da un sentido abrazo.

_Gracias, Dan y no tienes que molestarte por el café, aún no me apetece. Gracias,_ repite aceptando y abrazándola él también. Aunque queda algo congelado por el sorpresivo beso en la mejilla que recibió al finalizar el saludo.

_Lo visto, yo tengo a la mejor chica,_ dice Dean una vez que ella se retiro del estudio.

_Podría acostumbrarme realmente a estar aquí,_ continúa más para sí que para Sam.

_Lo que sea que paso entre Jensen y Jared podremos arreglarlo, al fin y al cabo somos especialistas en recomponer relaciones, ¿no?_

_¡Dean te recuerdo que desde que estamos en este universo ya han matado a tres personas! Y no ha pasado ni una semana._

_¿Estas seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Exponer a esta gente a esos seres? Porque por ahora son ángeles los que nos siguieron hasta aquí, pero que pasaría si los demonios dieran con nosotros… eso sin contar con que nada de magia se aplica en este universo_

_Tienes razón Sam, es una mierda tergiversar la vida de esta gente por querer un poco de paz. Lo dicho… ¿como volvemos? ¿Deberíamos tratar de comunicarnos con Castiel o Baltasar de igual forma que lo hizo el sujeto que nos estuvo persiguiendo?_

_Pobre tipo, ese Misha, acabar muerto por nuestra culpa…_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la señora culpa sobre los hombros de Dean, atosigándolo hasta en los sueños, y de paso desquiciándolo un poco haciéndole creer que seguía en un mundo que no era suyo, viviendo como nunca podría vivir; muy alejado de esos seres que desde su niñez lo han elegido como juguete favorito…

En la mitad de la noche, con la luz colándose a través de una muy delgada tela que oficiaba de cortina, en una habitación derruida de un olvidado hotel de carretera; podía verse a un valiente y cansado luchador de verde mirada al que la reciente sucesión de imágenes mentales le cortaron el descanso y que ahora se dedicaba a velar el sueño de su incansable compañero de luchas; ese al que nunca se cansaría de cuidar pese a la obstinación e insistencia de este para que piense un poco más en él mismo. Pero el chico listo aún no entendió, ni cree que va a entender jamás que él, "Dean Winchester", basa su felicidad y dicha en lo que le suceda al menor. Y ni Castiel, ni cualquier Arcángel podrá interponer sus guerras entre ellos.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews for: ****Realidades alternas**

winchestergirl93  
2011-03-04 . chapter 2

me encantoo ! la verdad q sii! y me mato el comentario de "mi chica es mas mona q la tuya" xD q dicho sea de paso, es cierto! dannel es mas bonita! ajajja

q creativaaa... muy lindo el capp, sabes q estaria que alguna haga un fic pero agregando a cass ... lo haria yo pero no soy tan buena!

besotee! nos leemos! =)

A MI ME ENCANTO PONER ESE TIPO DE FRASES, LAS VEIA MUY DE DEAN! DE CHINCHAR A SAM SEA CUAL SEA LA SITUACIÓN.

MUY AGRADECIDA POR TU COMENTARIO

YA LE PASE EL PEDIDO DE UN FIC SOBRE ESTE CAPI PERO CON LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE CASS, EN CUANTO TENGA TIEMPO DICE QUE SE VA A PONER A ELLO. YO TE AVISO Y LUEGO TE DOY EL ENLACE.

NOS VEMOS!


End file.
